


You've got to love and adore

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not explicit at all i just thought better safe than sorry), Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I managed to find a job for you.” His father said after dinner, as they were sitting on the porch steps watching the stars. “Lord Hale has two kids and they are in need of a tutor. I figured you could try. Did I overstep?”</p><p>“No, no. I think it will be a perfect job for me. After all, I was never cut for the hardships of manual labor, as you so kindly told me many times.” Stiles' father grinned, clapped a hand on his back, the gesture so familiar it made Stiles' heart ache for the many years they spent apart. “I've missed you.”</p><p>“I've missed you too, son. Welcome home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got to love and adore

Stiles hated the idea at first. And if he's being completely honest, the idea still strikes him as unnecessary. He was perfectly happy in Beacon Hills, living a modest but calm life with his father and his friends. He did not wish to be parted from them, especially not after his mother's passing.

But that was exactly the reason why he had to leave.

His father made a promise, and a promise to a dead wife is not something easily forgotten, much less  _broken_ . Stiles was to have everything his parents could not. An education, a chance of a better life.

As much as it hurt, Stiles had to do it. For his mother, who died begging him to  _live_ , for his father, working hours at Mr. Martin's lands, even for Scott, who would not have the same opportunities.

It took four years, four  _long_ years, but he was finally ready to come back  _home_ .

–

“I managed to find a job for you.” His father said after dinner, as they were sitting on the porch steps watching the stars. “Lord Hale has two kids and they are in need of a tutor. I figured you could try. Did I overstep?”

“ No, no. I think it will be a perfect job for me. After all, I was never cut for the hardships of manual labor, as you so kindly told me  _many_ times.” Stiles' father grinned, clapped a hand on his back, the gesture so familiar it made Stiles' heart ache for the many years they spent apart. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too, son. Welcome home.”

_Home_ .

Finally.

–

“Mr. Stilinski.” Lady Laura Hale said, smiling as she bowed. “I've heard a lot about you.”

“All lies.” He joked, bowing as the lady laughed. “It is wonderful to meet you, my lady.” Her smile grew as she guided him towards the stairs.

“Your father said you just arrived from London?”

“Two days ago.” He nodded.

“Oh, London is such a lovely place. Derek did not like it, but my brother does not like many things.” She said, winking at the gorgeous man walking towards them. Stiles met many people in London, and he grew up around Lydia Martin, but that man – that man could rival the many statues he saw at the Louvre Museum. He's a living, breathing masterpiece.

“I like reading.” The man – Lord Derek Hale, Stiles realizes – said. “And chocolate cake, and when my sister does not talk about me behind my back.”

“But where is the fun in that?” Laura laughed, kissed her brothers cheek. “I will leave you to it. Mr. Stilinski, I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you, my lady.” He inclined his head as she left the room, then turned to the lord with a smile. “My lord –”

“My son is seven.” Lord Hale said, beginning to walk. When Stiles did not move to follow him, he turned and arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.” Stiles rushed to say. “I'm sorry. His name is Louis, right?”

That took the lord's attention and he looked impressed, at least for a few seconds. “Yes. Rosemary, my daughter, is the same age.”

“Oh, they are twins?” Stiles couldn't help his excitement, he always loved kids.

“Yes.” Derek answered, a small smile finally forming on his face. “You are not their first tutor, so there is no need to be nervous.”

“Well, Mr. Hale. They are the first children I'm tutoring, so I will be a little nervous regardless.” He said, then cursed his tongue. Stiles was hoping he would make an impression, he really wanted, no, _needed_ this work to stay in Beacon Hills. There aren't many opportunities for a man whose only skills involve reading and writing. The Hales are his last _chance_.

To his surprise, however, the other man only smiled. “I think you will be fine.” He said and for some reason, that made Stiles' heart flip inside his chest. “Otherwise I will have to get rid of you.” He joked.

Oh, _oh_. This is _bad_.

–

It is more than bad.

The children are amazing, and Stiles fell in love with them immediately. Rosemary – who yelled at him until Stiles accepted to call her Rose – is so smart, Stiles went home after that first meeting already thinking about teaching her how to play chess, and Louis is a little version of his father. That includes not only the green eyes and the eyebrows but also the glaring and the obsession for reading anything within his reach – even though he still has difficulties reading some words.

The horrible part is that Louis apparently _hates_ him.

The boy shouted at his father when Derek introduced Stiles, shouted at his aunt when she came in to see them, shouted at his sister and _Gods_ , how he shouted at Stiles. He only stopped when Rose asked him to play catch with her and even then, he would _not_ let Stiles get close to them.

It is very frustrating, especially because Stiles does not know what he did. But there is no coming back now, he will have to find a way to fix things or go back to London, and _that_ is not happening.

–

Despite Stiles' attempts, things do not get better.

He tried talking to Derek about it, but it was a fruitless attempt. The man is always busy and when Stiles finally got a minute with him, he seemed to think Louis' behavior is Stiles' _fault._

“Louis hates most people.” Rose told Stiles as he helped her practice her writing. “But he likes me, and father. And sometimes Aunt Laura. He _loves_ Aunt Cora and Grandmother, but we don't see them very much.” Stiles nodded, looked up to make sure Louis was still sitting by the window playing with a miniature horse made of wood that Laura had given him the day before. “Help me write your name, Mr. Stiles?”

“Of course.” Stiles answered, smiling softly at her just when Derek walked through the door.

“Father!” Louis shouted, promptly standing and running towards his father, throwing his little arms around the taller man's shoulders and being lifted off the floor by a smiling Derek.

That was one of the things that caught Stiles off guard. Derek Hale is a very closed – and sometimes _rude –_ person, and most of the people of Beacon Hills look at him with disdain, and although Stiles used to be one of them, his mind has changed since he started working for him.

Derek _loves_ his children, plays with them outside when he has the time, laughs with Rose, lets Louis tackle him to the floor. Reads them both _stories_.

It is not a common thing for fathers to do. Stiles' own father being an exception, he thinks, remembering with a shudder Scott's father and the way no one was sad when he decided to leave and find himself a new family.

“Hello!” Derek smiled, tickling Louis' sides and opening his other arm to catch Rose when she jumped on him. “What were you doing?”

“Mr. Stiles was helping me write his name. I can write your name too, father!”

“I can write it too!” Louis prompted, much to Stiles' surprise. Since Stiles arrival, Louis refused to sit still for anything that did not involve playing with his sister.

“Really?” Derek asked, smiling impressed. “You will have to show me later. But now I must have a word with Mr. Stiles. Alone.” He added, motioning for the door.

Stiles nodded. “Of course.” And because Stiles was never one to miss a golden opportunity, he smiled at Louis. “Rose needs help learning to write my name, can you help her while I am outside?” Louis blinked surprised at him, but upon his father's stare he nodded and took his sister's hand.

A small victory.

“Is there something wrong?” Stiles asked once the door closed behind them. “Is it me? Because I can –”

“No.” Derek lifted a hand, seeming amused by Stiles' outburst. “This is about me. Laura and I have lands outside Beacon Hills,” he said. Stiles nodded, he knew, as did most people of Beacon Hills. The Hales are very wealthy. “and we received word of burglars attempting to steal our cotton.”

Stiles knew where this was going. “When are you leaving?”

“The day after tomorrow.” Derek answered. “Laura is coming with, and I'd wish for you to stay with the children. You will be well payed, of course.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, dismissed the lord's concern with a vague gesture of his hand. “Of course I will stay with them, sir.” He assured. “I promise to look after them as if they were mine.”

Derek's eyes softened around the corners, and he smiled, his entire face lighting up as it always did when he was happy. It was a sight Stiles was getting used to, and even learning to appreciate. Lord Hale is very handsome, and Stiles is only a man. There's no denying his attraction anymore, only pretending he doesn't feel it when the other man is around and looking at him like he holds the moon in his hands.

Relationships between men are not uncommon and Beacon Hills learned soon enough to respect it. Mr. Martin and his husband moved to town when Stiles was only six, their adopted daughter a few months older than him. They are powerful people, and Stiles' father holds them in great esteem.

Yet, Stiles has no illusion such thing could happen between him and Derek Hale. He doesn't live in a fairytale after all, it doesn't matter if Rose sometimes thinks he is a prince.

“Thank you.” Derek said, taking Stiles' hand in his and shaking it firmly. “You are welcome to bring your father with you, I'm sure the children will love to meet him.”

Stiles swallowed heavily, his heart fluttering. Derek Hale does not know the power of his words and how much they affect him. His father has always been Stiles' weakness.

“I – thank you.” Stiles said, hoping the lord didn't realize the way his hands were shaking. “I am sure he will love it.”

“I know.” Derek said, still smiling. They stared at each other, both unaware of how much time it had passed until Louis ran outside, paper in hand and demanding his father see his writing. Derek sent Stiles an apologetic look, although apologetic for _what_ , Stiles didn't know, while Louis simply glared.

It was going to be a very long week.

–

“Can we have a feast, Mr. Stiles?” Rose asked as soon as the carriage with her father and aunt had disappeared from sight.

Stiles laughed, reached out to ruffle her hair. “I'm afraid not, Rose.” He smiled. “But we can play outside if you want.”

The little girl pouted, but it soon turned into a smile as she demanded they play hide-and-seek. “You and Louis go hide!” She announced.

“I won't play with him!” Louis shouted, pointing at Stiles with fierce stubbornness.

It's been three weeks since Stiles started working for the Hales and Louis has yet to call him anything but  _'him',_ ' _stupid'_ or ' _Mr. Snoring_ '. Stiles had dismissed it as a temporary dislike, but things got more and more complicated, and now Louis won't even stay in the same room as him for too long.

“Please, Louis!” Rose begged, taking her brother's hand and pulling him towards the garden.

“No!” The boy screamed louder. “He will ruin everything like _she_ did last time!”

“Mr. Stiles is not like Miss Blake!”

“Yes, he is! They all are!” Louis shouted, pushing his sister away and running into the house, screaming, and leaving Stiles behind with a crying little girl and a broken heart.

–

The twins are very sensitive towards each other, Stiles learned. If one is hurt, the other cries too as if feeling the pain, if one is unhappy, the other will not leave their side until the first is happy again.

Mostly when they are having one of their moments, Derek deals with them. But the lord is not here now, so it's up to Stiles to work around what he learned these past twenty-one days.

First, he tried to get Rose to calm down from the crying. It took him the entire afternoon, but she finally fell asleep on her brother's bed, whimpering and muttering his name from time to time. And then he went after Louis.

Erica, who's part of Derek's personal guard and was forced to stay with his children, pointed at the library when Stiles passed her in the hall, and promised she would keep an eye on Rose while he was out. She also made him promise to get things right this time, with that glare only she can muster, and Stiles all but felt like a little kid being glared by an adult again.

She is very terrifying and incredible at the same time.

“Louis?” Stiles called, opening the door to the library slowly. The only answer he got was a small whimper and a scream when it started thundering outside.

He vaguely remembers Derek mentioning Louis being scared of storms, and Stiles rushed to find the little boy as the thundering got louder. “It is fine. I am not going to hurt you.”

“She said she wouldn't too.” The answer came from under Derek's desk, and Stiles had to kneel to finally see him. What he found made his heart break even more.

The mask of a brave and rebel little man was gone, and all that remained was a scared seven year old boy, holding himself as tears streamed down his face.

“I would never hurt you.” Stiles promised, voice soft but without shaking. He wanted to make sure Louis knew he was not lying. “I will _never_ hurt you.” He has no idea who Miss Blake is or what she did, but this – Louis crying and whimpering is her fault, and Stiles could kill her for that alone.

“She pretended she was nice.” Louis sobbed, flinching when there was another thunder. “She wanted to marry father and she – she made me eat all that stuff. And she slapped me.”

_Gods_ .

“And you're scared.”

“I am _not_ scared.” Louis argued, and Stiles berated himself for being so stupid.

“It is fine to be scared.” He said. “When my mother passed, I was scared my father would leave me.” Stiles continued, crawling under the desk with Louis as the boy listened to him intently. “I cried a lot. And my father never got mad at me because of it.”

Louis nodded, big green eyes watching Stiles. “You promise she won't come back?”

“I do.” Stiles said, offering his hand for Louis to shake. “And I promise I will never hurt you. Or Rose.”

“And that you will never want to marry father?”

Stiles took a deep breath, lifting a hand to run his fingers over Louis' hair softly. When the boy didn't flinch away, he smiled sadly. There was no other answer after all.

“I promise.”

–

He took Louis back to his chambers and the boy promptly ran to his bed, wrapping himself around his sister like a little octopus, and making Stiles' heart ache in all the good ways. At least one thing had gone right.

Stiles went to look for Erica after that. He needed an explanation after all. Miss Blake did a number on these children and Stiles should know their limits if he wants them to trust him.

“She was manipulative.” Erica said, arms crossed over her chest and an eye on the door to the children's chambers. “She would pretend she was nice in front of Derek and Laura, but with the children –” her hands curled around her pocket knife, “with Rose it wasn't so bad, the girl can't keep a secret to save her life. But Louis, it was – it was awful.”

Stiles swallowed. He imagined as much.

“Derek found out when he saw a red mark on Louis' back. It was ugly.” She continued. “Boyd had to hold him back, otherwise he would have killed her.”

“She would have deserved it.” Stiles muttered, angrily. This is something he never felt except towards his father and Scott, a sense of protectiveness so strong and _desperate_.

“She deserved _worse_ than death.” Erica cursed. “Louis still has nightmares sometimes. But Derek ending up in prison or sentenced to death would not have helped with that.” Stiles nodded in understanding. Losing their father would have been devastating on the children.

“What happened to her, then?”

“Prison.” Erica said simply. “I don't know much about it, but Laura made sure she was sent to the _worst_ place.” She shrugged. “May she rot in fucking hell.”

Stiles could understand then, the need for the promise. Louis was not only protecting himself, but his sister and his father. Stiles could relate to that feeling, and he knew it did not matter what happened, he would keep his promise.

–

It got better after that night. Louis still seemed wary of him, and he struggled with leaving his sister alone with Stiles, but he was not shouting anymore, and even asked for help with his writing and reading. He even went as far as asking Stiles to teach him chess, so he could play with Rose when he was not around.

It was good. Louis is a bright little boy, and now that he doesn't need to act angry all the time, he can show his other side – the creative one. The side that invents stories about knights and comes up with new games that he now includes Stiles in.

“Mr. Stiles, are you married?” Rose asked one afternoon as she played with her dolls and Stiles helped Louis with some math exercises. The boy absolutely _loves_ numbers.

“No, I'm not.” He smiled, not missing the look Louis sent him.

“But you are old!”

“Old?” Stiles asked, feigning shock. “I am not! I'm twenty-three and you're seven, that means I'm –”

“Sixteen!” Louis shouted.

“Yes!” Stiles praised, proudly. “Sixteen years older than you.”

“That's not much.” Rose admitted, going back to her dolls. “Father is old.”

“Is he?”

“Uh-huh.” Louis agreed. “He has white hair.”

Stiles snorted, reached out to tuck a lock of Rose's hair behind her ear. “My father has white hair too.”

“Your father is old, too?” Rose asked, leaving her dolls behind as she got interested in the conversation. She loves meeting new people.

“A little. But he does not like when I call him that.” Rose laughed and even Louis smiled a little. He seemed interested in Stiles' father as well, but he knew the boy was never going to admit it. “Do you want to meet him?”

“Yes!” Rose shouted. “Then we can have a feast!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, amused, and he saw Louis do the same. “We will see.”

–

“You really like them, don't you?” Stiles' father asked as Stiles helped him tie the bag with bread and other remainders of the banquet on the horse's back.

“I do.” Stiles admitted. The children are hard work, but Stiles can't imagine himself doing anything but taking care of them.

“I see.” His father said smiling softly. “They are good. And the boy, there's something special about him.”

“We are working on it.” Stiles said just as Rose came running from the house.

“Here, Mr. John. So you remember me.” She gave him the ribbon used to tie her hair, and smiled hopefully. Stiles saw his father's eyes filling with water as he smiled back.

“Thank you, darling.” He said, patting her hair.

Louis came from behind his sister, looking anxious too. “And to remember _me_.” He gave Stiles' father one of his toys, and smiled as John messed with his hair as well.

“I will not forget you.” He promised. “And we will see each other again. Do not worry.”

“I will take you to our house one day.” Stiles told the kids. “And you can meet my friend Scott as well. He has dogs.”

“ _Ooooh_.” Rose cooed, plastering herself against Stiles' side as Louis took his hand. An unexpected but welcome surprise.

“Can we have a dog, Mr. Stiles?”

Stiles laughed. “You will have to ask your father that.” He said. “But I don't think he will be against it.”

After the children went back inside, and while Stiles gave his father a last hug John whispered in his ear “Don't fall too hard.”. Stiles nodded, but really – it was already too late for that.

–

“Father is back!” Rose threw the door open, shouted as her brother leaped from the chair and together they ran downstairs.

Stiles followed with a mix of fond exasperation and took a deep breath once Derek came into sight. He looked tired but the light stubble covering his face only made him look more beautiful. Stiles half wanted to jump on him like the children were doing, half wanted to bury himself under a pile of dirt to cover his flush upon thinking such thing.

“Welcome home, sir.” Stiles smiled, receiving another smile in return.

“Thank you.” He said, kissing the top of Rose's head. “Is everything alright?” Stiles nodded, giving him a look that he hoped Derek would understand as ' _we should have a word later_ ', to which Derek replied with a court nod of his own.

After dinner, when the children were sound asleep in their chambers. Derek went to look for Stiles in the library, expression blank but eyes shining with what Stiles learned to recognize as worry.

“Did something happened?”

“I had a talk with Erica about Miss Blake.” Derek seemed surprised, but he remained silent and waiting for Stiles to continue. “I am sorry if I overstepped, but I needed to know. It actually helped with Louis, and so I thought you should know.”

Derek took a deep breath, walked to the window and leaned against the wall, pensive. “I should have told you.”

“No, sir, you –”

“I should have.” Derek interrupted. “I am still trying to learn how to deal with it myself. It is my fault after all.”

“No one could have predicted this.” Stiles said, reaching out for Derek's shoulder on instinct, only to pull back on the last second. “But I do think it would help if you talked about this with them. Louis seems to think it's _his_ fault.”

Derek growled, a low sound on the back of his throat. “She was – a good actress. Fooled me, even Laura who is hard to fool. Never fooled him.”

“Your son is smart.” Stiles assured. “And strong. He's coming around, but as I said – he needs reassurance.”

“I will work on it.” Derek promised finally. “I might,” he started, small and unsure, “I might need help.” He stepped closer, his eyes shining. “Would you? Help me, that is.

Stiles swallowed, the tension palpable in the room. “Of course, sir.”

Derek chuckled as he lifted a hand to touch Stiles' cheek. “I would like for you to call me Derek, Stiles.”

And then they were kissing. At first, it was just a touch of their lips, but as Derek got closer, the kiss grew desperate, and Stiles hurried to return it. The older man opened his mouth, let Stiles' tongue join his and he plastered himself against Stiles' front, their chests touching as Stiles ran his hands all over Derek's back, caressed his nape, put all of himself into the kiss.

“Stiles, can – can I –” Derek muttered against his lips, sucking at his bottom lip softly. Stiles' mind was clouded so it took him a while to realize what Derek was truly asking permission for, and when he noticed the hand on the waistband of his trousers, he moaned, nodding his head desperately.

When a warm hand curled around his cock, Stiles cried Derek's name. The other man gave an involuntary thrust against Stiles' hips, his own cock rubbing against Stiles' leg. “ _Oh_ , you – I –”

“If you want.” Derek muttered. “All you want.” The words were all Stiles needed before he was taking Derek's own cock in his hand, trying to mimic Derek's movements and his speed, biting at Derek's lip slowly just to make him moan louder.

It was all over too quick, for more than Stiles wanted to drag the feeling, he came with a shout, spilling all over Derek's hand and the inside of his trousers. He stroked Derek's cock a few more times, and then he was coming too, his face contorting in pleasure. A sight Stiles dreamed about countless times.

“You are beautiful.” Stiles whispered against Derek's ear, too tired to complain when Derek only guided them towards the couch and maneuvered them around until Stiles was lying on top of him.

“You are too.” Derek smiled, kissing his temple. “And perfect.”

“And yours.” Stiles added, sleepy.

“I am yours too.” It was the last thing he heard before he started to dream.

–

Stiles felt like the blushing hero from the books he read while in London. He couldn't help but sneak glances whenever Derek was around, touching his hand when he could, stealing kisses when the children were asleep.

He had never felt like this, so happy. Like he was floating on a sea where everything was Derek, and his touches, his voice, his _eyes_.

“Rose found a rat under her bed today.” He narrated, laughing at the memory of her excitement. Derek was signing some papers as Stiles walked around collecting toys and books they had used that day. “Laura wanted me to kill it, but Rose cried and so we set it free by the tree line. She wanted to follow it.”

“Louis wants to get a dog.” Derek said, when Stiles lifted his head, he gave Stiles an amused smile. “He never wanted a dog before.”

“Well, it is not my fault.” Stiles hurried to say, feeling his cheeks burning red. “He is almost eight, children that age love animals.”

“I am sure.” Derek agreed, smirking. “He wants a horse as well. Black, just like your father's.”

“That is your fault.” Stiles pointed out, leaving the toys and books behind as he decided to climb Derek's lap and kiss him, teasing. “My father's horse is brown while _yours_ is black.” He smiled when Derek gave him a confused look. “Louis just wants to be like you.”

Derek's eyes widened in surprised, but a second later he was smiling again, and kissing Stiles almost desperately. “Marry me.” He whispered.

“What.”

“Marry me.” He repeated. “I want this every day.” He tightened his hold on Stiles' waist, kissed his neck. “You, me, the children. For the rest of our lives.”

Stiles' heart fluttered and he tried to get up, but Derek only wouldn't let him go. Confused at why Stiles had started panicking so suddenly. “I –”

“You do not want the same?”

“I don't – I don't know.” He said finally, pulling away from Derek's grip and running away.

–

It truth, marrying Derek was all Stiles wanted. Waking up next to him? Not having to sneak around anymore? Having the children forever? Stiles _dreamed_ about it. But the promise he made to Louis that afternoon that felt like years ago, was hanging above his head, anchoring him to reality where things aren't so simple.

“Stiles, you have a visitor.” His father called, later that same night as Stiles was putting away the dishes after dinner.

Stiles felt his stomach sinking. It was probably Derek, demanding to know what had happened, if Stiles did not love him as he claimed many times before. All he wanted to do was run, hide in fear and shame, but before he could move, Louis came barreling into the kitchen, crying and jumping on his arms.

“Please, Mr. Stiles! Don't let my father marry!” That, _that_ was worse than he had imagined. “I heard him talking to Aunt Laura! He wants to marry, Mr. Stiles! Please, he can't! He _can't_.”

“Shh, _shh_.” He pulled Louis onto his lap, held him through the night as he cried. Once the little boy fell asleep, Stiles walked to the living room to find Erica drinking tea with his father.

“He asked me to come.” She shrugged, eyeing him curiously as Stiles slumped on the couch next to his father. “It is you.” She realized, a hand over her mouth as she stared at Stiles, horrified.

“I can't –” Stiles muttered, the tears he was holding finally starting to fall. Louis and Rose are too important for him, he can't just ignore their wishes.

He would not be able to live with himself if he were the reason why the children are unhappy.

“But you love Derek!” Erica argued. Stiles' father made a sound of surprise beside him, then pulled Stiles in for a hug.

“I'm sorry.” Stiles kept muttering over and over. “I'm sorry. I ruined everything.”

“Shh, son. It is not your fault.”

Except it is, and he has to fix it. But _how_ will he do it without hurting himself?

–

He took Louis back in the morning, Erica following him all the while sneaking concerned glances, as if expecting Stiles to just drop everything and run.

Honestly? He considered doing it.

“Louis!” Derek shouted, running towards his son and pulling him against his chest. The boy did not return his embrace. “Where –”

“He came to see me.” Stiles answered, then gestured to Erica. “She was with him.”

Derek nodded sadly, looked down at his son. “Don't do that again. I was afraid I had lost you.”

“I'm fine.” Louis mumbled, not looking at his father. Then he returned to Stiles. “You'll speak to him?”

Stiles took a deep breath, collecting all his strength to lie to the little boy and then to his father. “I will.”

“What was that about?” Derek asked when they were alone in the hall. “Why did he run?”

“He heard you talking to your sister about wishing to get married.” Derek stared at him, surprised. “He – Derek, he would hate me.” He let out a sob, holding himself as if to steel himself for what is about to come. “He would hate _me_ and you, and I can't have that.”

“Stiles, please, you –” Derek pleaded, reached out to take Stiles' hand, only to have it slapped away.

“Do not make this harder, please.” Stiles sobbed. “I can't marry you.”

“He will come around.” Derek insisted. “He will, please.”

“I will always love you.” Stiles said with a sense of finality. That was it. It was the end between them, and perhaps the end of him with Rose and Louis. “But I can't marry you. I'm sorry.” He whispered once again, then turned to the door.

Before he could leave, a little body collided with him.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stiles! I'm sorry!” Louis shouted, hugging him from behind as he sobbed. “Please, marry my father. Please.”

“Louis –” He turned, kneeled in front of the boy. “what are you talking about?”

“I don't want him to marry anyone but _you._ ” Louis cried against his shoulder. “You are not Miss Blake, you don't hit me. And you like Rose, and father.” Stiles ran a hand over Louis' hair, held him tight as he sobbed and shook in his arms. “Please, marry him. And then we can call you _father_ too!”

“Louis –” Derek called his son, opened his arms to hold him. “are you sure? This means a lot to Stiles, and to me.”

Louis sobbed a weak _yes_ against Derek's shoulder, and that was it. Stiles slumped to the floor, crying too. “Ask me again.” He pleaded, eyes fixed on Derek's. “Ask me _again_.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, one hand holding Louis and the other stretched out in front of him, holding out a simple golden ring. “will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Stiles answered finally. “I will.”

–

“A sister?” Rose shrieked, clapping her hands happily. “What is her name?”

“Mary.” Stiles answered, kissing her cheek. “She's a baby, so she can't play yet. But she will soon.”

“I don't mind!” Rose insisted. “I want a little sister!”

“Me too!” Louis yelled from where he was running playing fetch with their new dog. “Father, I want a sister!”

“So a sister you will have.” Stiles said, smiling when he felt arms circling his waist. “Did you hear? Your children are excited to meet their new sister.”

“ _Our_ children.” Derek corrected, kissing Stiles' neck.

“ _Our_ children.” Stiles agreed, watching the way their rings shined. “I love you.”

“I love you too, husband.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of people kindly yelling at me on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) to write it, so really - thank you!
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to yell at me on the comments or leave kudos. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
